Gone Forever
by ilovequinn11
Summary: Massie's moving. Gasp!
1. Chapter 1

The Block Estate

The Main House

Massie's Bedroom

Saturday, May 5th

3:30 PM

"Massie, can you come downstairs?" Kendra Block's voice rang through the white speaker on Massie's nighstand next to her docked iPhone. Massie had been sitting on her bed, listening to Katy Perry's latest song on her iPhone while she stroked Bean and daydreamed about Landon. She had been sitting there for about 2 hours now, after getting home from the mall with the Pretty Committee. She docked her iPhone on her nightstand and set up all her play lists to play right after another. She wasn't even halfway done yet, but she was on her and Landon's wedding so far.

Massie rolled her eyes, suddenly jerked out of her daydream and back into reality. She stretched her arms above her head, and then quickly swept her wavy brown hair into a high ponytail. The hot May sun beamed through her big picture window in her room and went straight through her white cotton tank top and blue and white striped short shorts. "Yes, Mom," she said, pushing a button and speaking through the white speaker before she turned around, running out of her room and down the stairs.

"Yeah?" she asked, coming into the living room, where her mother was stretching, following the exercises shown on the exercise video that was playing on the huge flat screen plasma TV in the Block's huge, spacious living room.

Kendra stood up, reaching for the remote and clicking the TV off. "Me and your father want to have a talk with you," Kendra sternly told Massie.

"What'd I do?" Massie asked, her heart racing. Did her mother find out about that D she got on her Geography test last week?

"You didn't do anything," Kendra told her. "Just have a seat at the dining room table."

Massie took a seat. William came and sat too, next to Kendra.

"As you know, we've been having some money problems lately," Kendra said. Massie rolled her eyes. Of course she knew about their money problems. However, when she told the Pretty Committee they were very understanding. They all gave her a lot of support and Alicia and Dylan did the same thing that Massie did for Claire and Kristen when she found out Kristen was poor, and gave her tons of money to buy her lunch, movie tickets, glittery school supplies, and tons of designer clothes. She knew that she would never be able to be the same old Massie Block again if she was forced to wear clothes from Target and wear the same outfit more than twice. Ew!

"Well, your father got a job offer in California. You'll be able to regain your old, fabulous life if your father accepts this job offer."

Massie stood up, her head throbbing. "Is this a joke?" she cried. "Just so you know, if it is a joke, I don't think it's very funny. It's May 5th, NAWT April 1st."

"Massie, it's not a joke," William quietly replied.

"I can't leave OCD, I can't leave Westchester, I can't leave the Pretty Committee! I like my life here, I don't care if we have to move into a smaller house, just as long as we stay in Westchester!"

"Massie, we can't do that."

"I hate you!" Massie shouted. "I hate both of you!" She then whipped around and ran, sobbing, upstairs.

_Sorry it was really short, but it was the prologue! The next chapter will be longer. Please read and review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to GertTheSquirt101 for the review! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Massie lay sprawled out on her huge bed, tears pooling down her face. How could she leave the Pretty Committee?

"Hey… I heard," a voice from the door said.

Massie poked her head up. Claire was standing at the doorway. Her blond hair was in a low ponytail and her blue eyes were wide with sympathy. She had changed out of the strappy wedges and black and silver DKNY dress Massie had lent her that morning and into a royal blue pair of Juicy sweats. "Who told you?" she asked.

"Your parents told my parents and my parents told me." Claire moved and sat beside Massie on the bed. "You know, it isn't the end of the world."

"If you just came here to convince me to stop being mad at my parents, you can forget about it!" she told Claire. "They're ruining my life! I can't leave the Pretty Committee and start over in a whole new town. I've been working on making myself the Queen Bee in Westchester all my life! How can I just start over now?"

"Listen," Claire said. "When I moved, I was really upset too. I cried too, I told my parents I hated them too, and I also locked myself up in my room for a week and didn't respond to anyone. My friends Mandy, Sarah, and Sari were really sad too, of course, but they knew that they couldn't help me by encouraging me to hate my parents and act like a brat. They were with me every step of the way. They helped me to pack my stuff up, and even though we were really sad when I left, we promised to keep in touch and here I am, almost two years later, and we still call and email each other at least once a week. And look at all the good that's come from my life!"

"You don't understand what I'm going through," Massie told Claire. "So get out!"

Monday come around, and Massie barely had enough strength to pull herself out of bed. She didn't even bother with a shower, just dressed in a white tank top and dark wash skinny jeans. She almost forgot to pack an outfit for Kristen. She quickly gave her hair a brushing through and swiped on a little bit of Green Apple Glossip Girl before it was time for her to leave. She grabbed a Nutz Over Chocolate Luna Bar for when she was getting hungry in school before lunch and then headed outside. She climbed into the Range Rover.

Claire climbed in, barely looking shocked when she saw Massie. Claire was wearing a baby blue shirt with blue rhinestones sewn into the fabric and capris. "Hey."

"Hey."

"How come you didn't answer my calls and texts all weekend?" Claire asked.

"Because I didn't feel like talking to you, Kuh-laire," Massie snapped.

The ride to Alicia's was silent. "Hey," Alicia said, pulling the door open while still managing to look oh so graceful. She was wearing a green beret and some mismatched Ralph Lauren items.

"Rate me?" she asked as she took her seat next to Massie, not even being bothered to look up at Massie.

"9.6," Massie aimlessly replied.

"What could I do to improve?" Alicia asked.

"Wipe the sweat gathering on your forehead and put on some more lipgloss. Your lips are looking very chapped today!"

"Done," Alicia said, grabbing a napkin and carefully wiped the sweat off her forehead, then she reached into her adorable tote bag and took out a tube of cherry lip gloss. Just as she was beginning to swipe the red gloss over her lips, she looked at Massie and screamed.

"Massie, what's wrong with you?" Alicia asked. "Most days you're at least a 9.7, but you're barely a five today!"

"I'll tell you guys when we go to school," Massie told Alicia, sniffling.

"Ok."

Finally, the Range Rover pulled up in front of the Marvil estate. Dylan was sitting on the front step, leaning over. Her thick red hair fell in front of her face as she read the latest edition of Vogue. Her book bag was sitting on the front steps beside her and she was eating a chocolate bar. When she saw the Range Rover, she stuffed the magazine into her bag but kept the bar out. She speed walked to the Range Rover. She was wearing a red tank top (not the unfashionable one that Massie was wearing that is really supposed to be a cami, but a cute designer one) and a red pleated skirt. She had red ballet flats on to complete the look.

"Hey, guys," she said, climbing into the car, and then she screamed. "Massie, what happened to you?"

"She'll tell us when we get to the school," Alicia chimed in. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be on a new diet?" the Spanish girl asked the redhead. "What's with the chocolate?"

"It's fat free chocolate," Dylan said, her defenses up.

"Puhlease!" Alicia snorted while Claire giggled. "There's no such thing as fat free chocolate!"

"Yes, there is!" Dylan protested, causing Claire to giggle harder. Finally, they pulled up in front of the Pinewood Apartments.

The girls watched as Kristen quickly pushed through the revolving doors and jogged to the Range Rover. Kristen was wearing a hideous yellow tracksuit and her hair was up in a low ponytail, her mother approved outfit for the day. "Here ya go," Massie said, handing Kristen the fashionable outfit she had packed, and Kristen quickly began to change as Issac began driving. Finally they pulled up into the parking lot of Octavian County Day School, also known as OCD. The girls quickly got out of the car and then began walking. Everyone envy stared at the girls as they passed, and Massie knew that by tomorrow every single girl in this school with at least a little bit of self respect would be wearing copy cat outfits. "Girls, tomorrow is a free fashion day," Massie told them. "Wear whatever you want to school tomorrow while I make up a new fashion plan for us all, and then we'll go to the mall tomorrow after school. Uhkay?"

"Okay," the rest of the girls replied.

"Good, new let's go to the Starbucks kiosk." They went to the Starbucks and got their lattes with extra foam, and then Massie found a good table for them to sit at with Massie at the head.

"Alright girls, I have an announcment," she said. "You know how my family is having money troubles?" "Yes," the girls replied. Claire, who already knew what Massie was about to say, just sat there picking her cuticles and shooting Massie sympathetic glances.

"Well…" Massie sucked in a deep breath. "I'm… moving."

_Alright, please read and reviews, reviews are always appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Alicia gasped, her eyes practically bugging out of her head. Kristen and Dylan exchanged shocked glances.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Dylan screeched. "It's a joke, right, Mass?"

"Yeah, you're messing with our heads, right?" Kristen asked.

"No, I'm not kidding." Massie shook her head, her hoop earrings clanging against her clenched jaw as she tried to hold in her tears.

"You're being awfully quiet about this whole thing, Claire," Dylan said. "Why aren't you surprised that Massie's moving? Are you glad about the whole thing?"

"No, Dylan," Massie responded. "Claire isn't acting surprised because she already knows."

"Claire already knows!" Alicia yelled. "Claire Lyons knows one of your secrets before we do? Just because you guys live on the same estate doesn't mean it's fair to the rest of us for you both to go off and act all buddy buddy!"

"It's just because the Blocks told my parents and my parents told me at once," Claire responded.

"What is your family going to do, Claire?" Kristen asks. "Don't you guys live on the Block estate? Are you guys moving with them?"

"No," Claire responded. "My mom found a job as a waitress at one of the local diners and my dad found a job as a low pay accountant. We found our own modest little house but we'll be staying in Westchester."

"Great," Kristen muttered. "Massie leaves and we get stuck with Claire. Great."

"I thought you guys liked Claire?" Massie snapped.

"We were just pretending cause you did," Dylan responded, rolling her eyes. "Who would ever like that? I guess the good thing that's coming out of you moving is that we won't have to be stuck with Claire anymore," Dylan responded, rolling her eyes.

Claire felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Fine then!" she shouted, standing up and towering over the table. "I don't want to be friends with a whole bunch of bitches like you anyway! You can count me out of the Pretty Committee!" She ran away.

"I'll get you guys new charm bracelets today before lunch."

"Okay," all the girls replied, nodding, except for Kristen. "How will you get us new charm bracelets by lunch if we'll be stuck in school?" she asked.

"I have ways," Massie said, tapping her iPhone and winking. "No, seriously, I'll just skip first period and browse the Tiffany websites, searching for charm bracelets that will fufill our cause, and call Inez to ask her to pick them up for me."

"Won't she be mad at you for skipping first period?"

"Puhlease," Massie responded, rolling her eyes. "Her job is to clean my house, nawt to try to be a mother for me to make up for the fact that I've never had parents that care about me."

"Uh!" Claire ran, sobbing, through OCD, ignoring the prickly feeling that meant that hundreds of curious girls would wonder what was wrong with Claire Lyons, a member of OCD's infamous Pretty Committee. She hid her face, not wanting them to see it all red and puffy. Suddeny, Claire felt her body collide with someone else's.

"Yo, what's up, Joe?" a familiar voice asked.

"Layne?" Claire asked, separating herself from the body she had collided into.

"Hey!" Layne was sucking on a Firecracker Popsicle. "What's wrong?" Layne asked.

"I want to talk to you in private," Claire said, glancing nervously at all the girls that were standing around, pretending to be busy while eavesdropping. If word got back to Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia that she had been crying, she would be so done. She didn't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing that they had upset her. The two headed to the bathroom, where Claire let the story spill.

"Oh, honey!" Layne said, letting Claire's head rest on Layne's shoulder. "I told you that Massie wasn't a good friend."

"No, it's not Massie that backstabbed me," Claire replied. "It's the rest of the PC. They were just pretending to like me because Massie did and if they didn't like me, they'd be so done."

"Well, you've still got Cam."

"I know. I just can't believe the last two years of my life have been a lie!"

"Not all of it. You still have me, and you still have Cam."

"I know." Claire looked down at her clothes, clothes that she had bought on Dylan's credit card, and suddenly felt sick. "All the clothes in my life are from THEM!" she finally burst out. "I need a whole entire new wardrobe."

"We'll go thrift store shopping this weekend," Layne promised. "I'll teach you how to be a total LBR again, just in case you forgot."

"Thanks!" Claire said, struggling to hold in a new batch of tears.

_Hate it? Love it? Review it? Alright, I've decided that each chapter will be divided into two parts. The first one will be showing Massie adjusting to moving to California, and then the second part will be about how everyone in Westchester is doing!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Alright, so thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. You guys rock!_

Claire lay on her bed in the guesthouse that night, still heartbroken over the PC's betrayal. She still couldn't believe that the last two years of her life had been a lie. Suddenly, Claire's phone buzzed.

"Claire, what was that?" Judy Lyons called from the kitchen.

"Nothing," Claire responded. When it stopped buzzing, she picked it up and sent it to silent and dimmed the screen light, then she opened up the text. It was from Massie.

Massie: Want to come over after dinner to help me start packing?

Claire: No,

Massie: Why?

Claire: Massie, I'm mad at you. I don't want to talk to you.

Massie: Either you tell me what is wrong right now or I will come over to the guesthouse and not leave until you tell me.

Claire: Fine. I'm mad at the way you just stood there when the whole Pretty Committee was putting me down. You guys were supposed to be my friends, and I'm mad at the way you didn't chase after me when I ran away.

Massie: What was I supposed to do? I had the Pretty Committee with me!"

Claire: Oh, puhlease! Are you trying to tell me that they can't be left alone for five minutes!

Massie: But they would've thought I was a loser if I ran after you!

Claire: Oh my Gawd Massie, you're such a dumbass! You're the alpha, they wouldn't think you're a loser!

Massie: Whatever.

Claire: Consider us enemies forever. Goodbye.

Claire slid her phone shut and hid it in her nightstand drawer. She was overcome by a sudden idea. She jumped up and began rifling through her closet, removing everything from it that she had borrowed from a member of the PC or had it bought for her by Dylan, Alicia, or Massie. She tossed the clothes in a big pile on the floor. She then ran downstairs and got a trash bag and stuffed them into the bag. Once Claire finished this daunting job, she removed her cell phone once again from her secret drawer and headed into Contacts. She pushed her thumbnail into the call button once she saw Layne's name.

"Hello, spaghettio," Layne replied once she answered. "Talk."

"Hey Layne, I was wondering if you knew of any good spots to have a bonfire."

"Yeah, down at the pit by the cemetery. Why?"

"Because I'm planning on burning all the stuff I ever received from a member of the Pretty Committee and was wondering if you wanted to come with?"

"Yea!" Layne said enthusiastically. "I'll bring graham crackers and marshmallows and squares of chocolate and then we can make s'mores. And oh, I can bring a tent and we can spend the night out there!"

"Alright, let me ask my mom first," Claire replied, pushing herself off the bed and walking out of her room. "I'll just ask if I can spend the night at your house."

Claire wondered into the kitchen, where her mother was, making chicken stir fry. "Mom, can I spend the night at Layne's tonight after dinner?" Claire asked.

"Well, yes," Judy replied. "But isn't tonight Friday? What about the Friday night sleepover?"

"Mom, I'm not going to that anymore. Me and the Pretty Committee are fighting."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, sweetheart," Judy replied.

"Yeah, well, so am I," Claire whispered under her breath.

"Bean, doesn't everything look adorable?" Massie stepped back and examined what she had done. Soft vanilla scented candles flickered and the TV was tuned to show the latest rerun of American Idol. Massie had set up the sleeping bags in her favorite spoke wheel position, with the magazines, the chips and fizzy water, and most importantly, Bean at the center. She had laid a bar of dark chocolate on each sleeping bag.

"Aren't you glad Claire's not coming anymore?" Massie asked Bean, who wimpered, probably upset because she wouldn't be getting those wonderful belly rubs anymore. "Now we don't have to put up with her craziness and Keds obsession!" But no matter how much Massie tried, she couldn't convince herself to be happy. She was fighting with her best friend! And it didn't matter that she was moving and would probably never see the Pretty Committee again after this. At least when she left Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen would be left with nothing but good memories of her, whereas Claire would hate Massie's memory forever.

"Hey." Massie turned around. Her best friends were standing in the doorway, looking into the room.

"Hey guys," Massie called. "Come in and get relaxed. We have a lot of work to do."

_Love it? Hate it? Review it? Also, I decided that the last we'll see of Massie is when she moves and then the whole story will be centered around how everyone copes with Massie gone._


End file.
